Medusa Gorgon
Summary Medusa Gorgon (メデューサ・ゴーゴン, Medyūsa Gōgon) was a Witch and one of the three Gorgon Sisters who are among the most dangerous of their people and serve as principal antagonists in the Soul Eater series. A scientist by nature, Medusa sees the world that Lord Death created 800 years ago as a form of stagnation that only the revival of Kishin Asura could resolve. To that end, Medusa conducted inhumane experiments on her own child Crona to create the Black Blood while infiltrating the Death Weapon Meister Academy as a school nurse, keeping her true intentions a secret from her order while gathering an army to make her move. Though Medusa's plan to resurrect Asura succeeded, her original body was destroyed during her fight with Franken Stein. This forces Medusa's disembodied soul to temporary possess a young girl named Rachel Royd before fully reconstituting herself through the soulless body of her older sister Arachne Gorgon. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 6-C Name: Medusa Gorgon Origin: Soul Eater Gender: Female Age: Likely over 800 years. Classification: Witch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Flight, Magic, limited Mind Manipulation (Forced Crona to fight against her will. Can make people see invisible marks that she set up beforehand), Immortality (Type 2 and 6), Possession (Can gather her soul into someone else if she was to die, taking them over), Shapeshifting (Can quickly change her new body to match the appearance of her old one), Vector Manipulation (Can forcibly move someone in a specific direction or increase the kinetic energy of an attack), Energy Manipulation, Homing Attack, Danmaku, Limited Invisibility (Can hide her soul with magic, making her seem like a regular human), Soul Manipulation (Shattered her own soul and reformed it inside a new body), Summoning (Can summon magically-created snakes. Can also summon the Purple Clown), Light Manipulation, Power Nullification (Can partially nullify magical shields), Madness Manipulation (Drove an entire town mad), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Her Purple Clown protects her from madness effects such as Arachne's) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Can easily kill Maka and the likes. Fought with Stein equally) | Island level (Fought with Justin, a Death Scythe who should be comparable to Maka) Speed: At least High Hypersonic (Comparable to Stein) | At least High Hypersonic (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class M Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | Island Class Durability: Multi-City Block level | Island level Stamina: Large; able to stall Stein for the entire duration of how long it took to revive Asura. Range: Extended melee range with snakes, tens of meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: *'Snakes:' Medusa's body contains a vast amount of snakes are loyal to her. **'Light Serpent:' Snakes that are normally concealed on her arms as tattoos, sending them shooting forward in order to bite the opponent. *'Purple Clown:' A small artificial clown that was created by Medusa as a by-product in her experiments to create the Black Clown. She has the Purple Clown perform Madness Fusion with one of her Light Serpents to augment it and others with more power. Intelligence: Genius-level; a brilliant scientist, skilled in emotional manipulation, and capable of executing multi-step plans over months and years to her benefit. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Soul Protect:' An advanced form of magic developed by Witches to neutralize their soul's wavelength, effectively camouflaging it and making it appear as if it were a normal human soul. *'Vector Magic Attacks:' **'Vector Arrow:' Attacks with one of her arrows. ***'Analysis Disassemble:' Using numerous Vector Arrows, Medusa is able to pull things, such as a magical coating, apart. ***'Steam Vector:' This attack surrounds Medusa with her Vector Arrows making a spinning tornado-like shield. She has also demonstrated the ability to compress the Vector Arrows following this attack on command, to surround and crush an opponent. ***'Vector Boost:' A magic that doubles the power drawn in the direction of the arrow. ***'Vector Conduct:' A technique used to see hidden marks. ***'Vector Plate:' A technique that places an arrow on the ground that launches whosoever stands over it in the direction it's pointing. ***'Tail Snake:' A specific Vector Arrow that is located protruding out of Medusa's rear in the manner of a tail, as its name suggests. The Tail Snake serves its purpose well in keeping Medusa balanced if she is in danger of falling or losing her balance. ***'Vector Blade:' Creates a sword out of various Vectors, which can be used to shoot the user's Wavelength towards the intended target. **'Snake Bomb:' Places an indeterminate number of snakes from her body into another's, forcing the afflicted into servitude as the snakes will detonate on her command. **'Serpent Whip:' Medusa extends one of her snakes to strike from afar. Key: Beginning of Series | End of Series Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Soul Eater Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Snakes Category:Witches Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Possession Users Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Vector Manipulation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Light Users Category:Summoners Category:Shapeshifters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Madness Users Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6